


Lovers of Loving Love

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M, mcrobot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We could fuck.” The Commander’s eyes lit up. “Science paid top dollar to give me a robot dick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers of Loving Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a entry for nsfw-aquabats song lyrics contest! Keep an eye out for song lyrics and show references.

 

Jimmy gripped the Commander’s hand tight as they entered the bedroom, his cheeks blushed a soft artificial pink. “Commander I…I really care about you.”

“I know.” He grinned as Jimmy frowned and elbowed him in the stomach playfully. “Ow, fine I care about you too. Just a little.” He couldn’t stop grinning as he leant forward to press kisses across Jimmy’s jaw, getting up on tiptoe to murmur into his ear. “You know, there’s a special way to show that you care.”

“Are you talking about hugs?”

He hummed for a second, grabbing Jimmy’s hands and leading him back towards the bed. “I like cuddling together, but there’s something so much better. It’s been a hard day, I think we’ve earned a good time.” Reclining on the bed, he looked up at Jimmy. “Can you use your robot brain to think of some stuff?”

“Sure, Commander. I think I can handle that.”

“Fantastic! Now think of some new ways to make me come.” While Jimmy thought he stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into the corner of the room.

“We could fuck.” The Commander’s eyes lit up. “Science paid top dollar to give me a robot dick.”

“Yes! Thank you, science.” He raised his fist dramatically. “To the impact crater!” He leant over and rummaged through the bedside drawer for lube as Jimmy sat down to take off his shoes. Lube in hand, the Commander curled around his back, nestling his head in the crook of Jimmy’s neck, thoroughly getting in the way of him taking off his rashguard. “You’re just some wires and metal, but I love you so much. You know it’s been a long time since I’ve had you in my butt.” He sang sweetly.

Jimmy laughed and pushed him away, fumbling with the buttons on his shorts. When he finally removed them he clambered eagerly on top of him, careful not put all of his weight onto him. The Commander shifted underneath him, eyes wide as Jimmy pulled down his underwear, silver cock glinting in the soft bedroom light. “Do you want to feel my steel, Commander?”

“Keep it real, Robot.” He breathed, nervous as Jimmy leant down over him to mouth at his neck. His hand ran up along Jimmy’s stomach, ghosting over the thickness of his erection. “Fuck, I forgot how big you are. I’ll bet that thing is full of science.”  

“Science has been so good to you.” Jimmy bit at his ear and moved downwards to sit between his thighs. He pressed a kiss to one of the Commander’s knees and then started to slick his fingers with lube. As he pressed a finger into the Commander, a whimper escaped him. “It’s okay, the others aren’t around. We can be up all night. Relax, no rush.” Jimmy was gentle, working him open slowly until he was moving against his fingers eagerly. “All systems go.” He rubbed his erection with lube, placing sticky hands on the Commander’s hips. “You ready for the fury of my attack, to feel the wrath of my super rad dick?”

The Commander nodded, panting a little. “It’s go time.” Jimmy settled onto his knees, awkwardly trying to lift the Commander’s hips and position his dick at the same time. The Commander shifted to make it easier, letting out a sharp whine as Jimmy penetrated him. The thick metal cock started to slide into him, filling him slowly.

“You’re wicked tight.” Jimmy moaned, looking down. He was almost fully inside him, the metallic shine of his dick contrasting with the flush of the Commander’s skin. Little shivers wracked the Commander’s legs. “Are you okay?”

“Feels kinda…squeaky, freaky. I’m thinking that it may be too much.” He groaned.

He slowed and wrapped a cool hand around the Commander’s dick, coaxing a whine out of him as he stroked him to full hardness. A bead of precome escaped his slit and Jimmy took that as his queue to press inside him fully. The Commander gasped and rocked his hips, learning the feeling of Jimmy’s cock deep inside him, his dick growing harder.

“C’mere.” His voice was higher than he wanted it to be. Jimmy nodded and crawled on top of him and he buried his face in Jimmy’s neck as soon as he could, exhaling pained whimpers.  

“It’s okay. I love you.” He pulled back and pressed a kiss to the Commander’s forehead. The Commander grabbed at the back of his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Jimmy sighed and ran his hand up to cup the Commander’s jaw, kissing him tenderly. He started to thrust into him gently, feeling the vibrations of the Commander’s moans in his mouth. Eventually he pulled back and leant awkwardly on one arm as his other hand moved downwards to rub the Commander’s dick. His face had become flushed and his mouth lolled half open, every thrust making him moan higher, louder. Jimmy grinned, his breath coming out ragged. “Better?”

He nodded and gasped as Jimmy started to fuck him harder. “Don’t stop!” Jimmy groaned, the Commander clenching tighter around him with each stroke of his dick, each thrust into his ass. The Commander threw his arms around Jimmy’s neck, leaning up to kiss his mouth, pulling Jimmy closer as he came, huffing stuttered breaths against his lips. He panted, body shaking as he spurted hot come over Jimmy’s hand. Jimmy cried out and pressed forward onto him, trying to get closer as he buried his dick inside him, coming with a drawn out shudder. He rocked his hips slowly as he came inside him, the last thrust languid and shallow. He panted, resting on one elbow, his head nuzzled tiredly into the Commander’s neck. The Commander’s exhausted sighs were hot in his ear and he gave him a kiss before pulling out of him, synthetic come dripping out on the bed. The Commander shuffled aside to let him lay down, immediately snuggling into his chest.

“So rad.” The Commander murmured, a huge goofy smile stuck on his face.

“What are you so happy about?” Jimmy wrapped an arm around the Commander’s shoulder, fingers rubbing through his hair.

“I don’t know Jimmy, but it seems like love.”


End file.
